Shards of the Rainbow
by whippedcaramel
Summary: He always had been an idiot. 8059. Yaoi. Oneshot. Rated for Gokudera's potty mouth. Taking pairing requests.


Hello dear watchers. I know most of you are waiting for me to update Kitty Confessions. And I will. I PROMISE. I DO. -sob-  
So I just happened to be completely obsessed with Katekyo Hitman Reborn right now, so you might see a lot of oneshots.  
It's yaoi. So…if this stuff offends you, move along. Thankss.

**Please send me the following in a private message or review if you want to request a oneshot:**

- Pairing (Want threesome? Try me. I'm not really big on Haru or Kyoko being paired with anyone so you'll have to try hard. v)

- Type (Fluff, smut, PWP, AU, etc? If you don't choose I will. )

- Scenario (Optional. It would help me write faster though. 0v0 )

First time writing KHR, so please be forgiving if I'm not completely right with the personalities. ;A;

* * *

"Mister, please be quiet. The pati-"

"Let me see him!"

"He needs his _rest_ sir."

"Rest my ass. He's fast at recovering."

"Sir, I suggest you lower your voice."

"Calm your tits lady!" Gokudera growled as the nurse tried to block him from entering the room.

Soft laughter could be heard from inside the room.

"See? He's fine if he's laughing."

A few more shouts could be heard along with some scuffling noises. There were a few muffled voices and finally the door opened and slammed shut.

The room was eerily quiet as Gokudera made his way to the curtain that concealed the patient's bed.

"Oi. Idiot. What did you do this ti-" He stopped short at the sight of Yamamoto covered in bandages as he pulled back the curtain. A few small cuts and purple bruises were still visible in various places. Gokudera seemed dazed as he stumbled into the single chair next to the bed. He glared at Yamamoto, who was smiling cheerfully at him.

He managed to pull out a "What the _hell_ were you doing?"

Yamamoto's hand went up to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Ahaa, guess I got on the bad side of a gang? They were a lot stronger than I thought, heh."

That irked Gokudera. How could the baseball idiot talk about his injuries as if they were discussing what to have for breakfast? Something didn't click right either. Yamamoto wasn't someone who searched the streets for a good fight. Gokudera's arms and legs crossed tightly, his glare not fading in the least.

"And what reason, may I ask, was it that provoked you to get on someone's nerves?"

Yamamoto's gaze hardened a little before answering. "They were talking trash about you. I had to say something, didn't I? It wasn't really in the plan to get beaten this badly though."

"Why the_ fuck_ would you do that?" Gokudera gave him an incredulous look, as if he was gazing at the most idiotic creature on the planet.

"You would've done the same."

"For an idiot like you? Never."

They both sat in silence, for they both knew he would for sure.

"Come here, Dera." Yamamoto scooted over to the far side on the bed and extended his hand towards the silver haired male. Gokudera stared at the hand for a few seconds before grumbling about idiots and bad mushrooms as he moved into the bed with his boyfriend.

Yamamoto's arm snaked around his waist and pulled Gokudera down with him as he lay down in the bed. All protests were ignored and silently declared invalid.

His other arm came up to stroke the soft silver hair. "Mmm…were you worried?"

"No. I could care less." The answer was almost immediate.

Though, in truth, Gokudera had a mental panic attack when he first got the call that Yamamoto had been severely injured and send to the hospital. His arms wrapped themselves around the taller male and they both pressed against each other until Yamamoto's breathing evened out.

"Hey. Baseball idiot." Gokudera whispered.

Nothing. He tried a small nudge and there was no response. His entire body then relaxed and his forehead pressed against the crook of Yamamoto's neck.

"God, don't do things like that to scare me." The confession was a soft whisper.

"I won't."

"…oh you bastard. I thought you were asleep!"

"Haah. I love you too Dera."

"I _hate_ you."

Yamamoto only smiled and pulled him closer.

* * *

Well, that was shorter than expected. D:

I feel like I failed so epically at portraying the two . Hope it was still enjoyable. :U

I live off of reviews. Leave one? :D

I also await your requests!~ So send them.

Later.


End file.
